


Sightseeing and Denial

by Lake_Toya



Series: Running x Volleyball [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiji gets his way, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, University Student Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: I decided to write more with Kakeru and Kageyama being half brothers, based on jfiacre's series.Kakeru is busy for the day, so Haiji volunteers to take Tobio out sightseeing in Tokyo. It would be an otherwise uninteresting day, but of course who else but Oikawa Tooru would stumble upon them.Kakehai - established relationshipOikage - pre-slash





	Sightseeing and Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [discomfort runs skin deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591649) by [jfiacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre). 



“I can take Tobio-kun out to the city while you take care of things at the university today.”

Haiji helpfully offered, knowing Kakeru had to take care of some course and fee registration paperwork today.

“Uhn. That might be nice for him to see something other than the local neighbourhood. Thanks.”

Haiji nodded, and the two men continued their morning jog with the rest of the Aotake residents - plus Kageyama - behind them.

It was still early in the morning when the group gathered at their halfway point at the river bank.

“Everyone’s improved, including you, Tobio-kun.” Haiji announced, nodding with a smile to the high schooler and temporary honorary member of Aotake.

For his part, Kageyama was still laying on the grass, heaving in lungfuls of air. 

***

After breakfast, Kakeru explained to Tobio that he had stuff to take care of today at the university, but that Haiji would take him around Tokyo.

Kageyama nodded in agreement. He had warmed up to the 4th year in the couple days he’d been at the dorm so far. Haiji reminded him a little bit of Suga-senpai, but older, and could cook good meals. 

“What would you like to do, Tobio-kun?” Haiji approached and asked the tall high schooler after breakfast.

“Um. I’m not sure. See a bit of the city, and I guess see some shops we don’t have back home?” Kageyama was actually quite stumped. He didn’t have anywhere in particular that he really wanted to visit.

Haiji rubbed his chin in thought, “Oh! I know where to take you.”

***

It was close to 10 in the morning when Haiji led Kageyama through the maze-like Shinjuku station, out towards the Metropolitan Government building. 

“I’d get lost in that station.”

Haiji chuckled, “I did too the first time I came here. Come on, Tobio-kun, let’s go.”

“I see nothing but buildings….!” Kageyama craned his neck up, looking out and all around the observation deck.

Haiji chuckled at the awe in Tobio’s voice, he had felt the same when he first moved to Tokyo from the countryside. A huge city was just a little bit intimidating. He called the younger man over and to take a selfie together, one that he intended to send to Kakeru. To show how he was taking care of his boyfriend’s younger half sibling of course.

***

“Hungry?” Haiji laughed as he heard an audible rumble coming from Tobio’s stomach. They had been walking around for a while now and it was almost noon. 

Kageyama nodded vigorously in response. 

“Well, what would you like to eat, Tobio-kun?”

“Hmm.. is there somewhere to get katsu curry...with egg?”

Haiji turned and laughed, casually reaching up to put an arm up around Kageyama’s shoulder as he led the younger man down a street. 

“Of course! We’re in Shibuya, there’s lots of places around here. I didn’t know you were so fond of curry. I can cook that for dinner one of these nights.”

Kageyama turned to look at Haiji then, and smiled. “Haiji-san, it’s my favourite. I’d eat it every night for dinner if you made it.”

Haiji grinned. Kakeru’s younger sibling sure was adorable. “I’d make it, but I don’t know how many nights in a row the other guys could stand to eat it for.”

***

Oikawa Tooru was enjoying a day out in the last week of his break from his first semester of his first year of university. He was scouted and moved to Tokyo earlier in the year. The change of pace attending a university was something that took him a couple of months to get used to, and juggling classes as well as volleyball practice left him tired. He knew he just had to get used to it, but wasn’t quite there yet, so having a break was quite welcome.

Not having a set plan, he had set out to Shibuya to explore a bit more of the city - something he didn’t have that much time to do during the semester. He also wanted to do some shopping while he had the time, and was confident he could find something to his tastes with all the shops here. 

As he stepped out of the station, dodging the crowd of people, he spotted someone who shouldn’t be there.

Oikawa gasped, “Tobio-chan??” 

Of course Tobio-chan couldn’t hear him, he was a bit too far back and out of earshot, but Oikawa was *sure* that was his cute kouhai up ahead. 

He wondered to himself, //What’s Tobio-chan doing out here? Is he by himself?//

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. He thought he spotted a man with his cute kouhai.

Yes! Indeed there was someone with Tobio-chan. Someone whom Oikawa didn’t recognize. The guy had chestnut hair like himself, but he wasn’t very tall. 

//He can’t be a volleyball player, can he? But my cute kouhai’s team has some shorter players. Still, I don’t recognise him.//

Naturally, because he wanted to make sure nothing untoward happens to Tobio-chan, he decided to follow the two.

Wait. WAIT. Did that pervert just put his arm around Tobio-chan? Oikawa gaped. Someone, not him, was taking advantage of his poor cute kouhai. And that clueless Tobio-chan was SMILING.

Then, a stray thought flew into Oikawa’s brain. What if they were on a date? That would explain why his cute but naive kouhai was letting that man touch him, and why Tobio-chan had not only ALLOWED it but was smiling back too.

At that moment, a sick feeling of dread and other emotions Oikawa Tooru didn’t want to acknowledge caused his stomach to twist uncomfortably. Clearly he had to do something about this. But what?

Seeing the pair duck into a restaurant, Oikawa decided to trail after them. 

Well. That was actually uneventful. Tobio-chan and the other older(?) looking man just ate and chatted during the meal. 

If Oikawa were forced to admit, the man that his cute kouhai was with was actually not bad looking. But he was probably also some other athlete, judging from the shorter man’s tracksuit and running shoes. He sighed, of course Tobio-chan wouldn’t care about how un-stylish his date was, his cute kouhai being an unfashionable simpleton as well.

***

“Tobio-kun, Kakeru just texted me. He’ll join us in an hour and a half. It seems like he’s finished earlier than he thought.”

Kageyama nodded. He had never really gotten to spend that much time with his older half brother before, but so far they had gotten along, and maybe it would be nice to actually spend time with family. Kakeru seemed to actually understand him, both of them trying to train and excel at their respective sports gave them some common ground.

***

Kakeru had spotted them first. Of course he would, given his younger half brother stood a bit taller than most of the crowd in the city.

“Hi.” Haiji greeted the older sibling.

“Hi.” Kakeru greeted back, looking at Haiji with the barest ghost of a smile, before turning to Kageyama, “Had a good day so far, Tobio?”

The younger brother nodded and held up a shopping bag. “I got some new shoes.”

“Volleyball shoes, not running shoes, so I didn’t have any good advice for him.” Haiji added. 

Kakeru smiled a bit, “Of course.” He looked up at his younger half sibling and added, “Ready to head back, or do you want to stay out a bit longer?” 

“Well, we still need to buy groceries before our job this evening, but I can’t see any harm in staying out for about another hour.” Haiji spoke up.

And so the trio found themselves in a cafe, sitting up on stools around a small round table. After a little talk from Haiji about being careful not to eat too much sugar, the trio ended up sharing a large parfait.

“Tobio-chan!” A loud voice called out a mere half second before a fourth person joined their table, arm winding around the bend of Kageyama’s elbow.

“Tobio…” Haiji mouthed.

“...chan?” Kakeru finished.

Haiji and Kakeru turned to look at each other before turning back to look at Kageyama and the newest addition at their table.

Tobio visibly bristled. He hissed, “What are you doing here??”

Oikawa for his part blinked innocently and asked “What am I physically doing here right now? Or what am I doing here in Tokyo?”

Keeping his vice-like grip on his kouhai’s arm, he explained, “Well, I’m attending a university here in Tokyo of course, and I just happened to see my cute kouhai as I was out shopping today!”

“Cute…” Haiji started again.

“...kouhai.” And Kakeru finished again.

Haiji and Kakeru once again shared a look before turning back to look at the pair in front of them.

With his free arm, Kageyama facepalmed as hard as he could, while Oikawa was happily latched onto his other.

“Oh, Tobio-chan, why don’t you introduce us?” 

“Why?” Kageyama growled.

“Rude, Tobio-chan.”

Oikawa looked up at the other two at the table just then, then quickly looked back and forth between his adorably bristling kouhai and another person who looked suspiciously like his cute kouhai.

“Oh.”

Haiji quickly decided to take control of the situation before things degenerated any further. Smiling, he took Oikawa’s hand and shook it. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m guessing you went to the same school as Tobio-kun here. As I’m sure you can see, he’s visiting his older brother. I’m Kiyose Haiji, 4th year at Kansei University.”

Oikawa immediately smiled and firmly shook Haiji’s hand back. “Oikawa Tooru. I was Tobio-chan’s senpai in middle school.”

Kageyama and Kakeru shared a look then, realizing what was going on and sighed simultaneously.

***

In the end, proper introductions were made and Oikawa got an invitation to join the Kansei Track and Field team’s evening runs for as long as Tobio was visiting.

Kageyama wasn’t entirely pleased, but he also didn’t object too loudly for two reasons, first, he relished the thought of seeing Oikawa dying from running, and second, he didn’t entirely want to admit that maybe it was nice to see his senpai again, and wouldn’t mind spending some time with him.

For his part, Oikawa wasn’t entirely sure running an insane distance every evening was to his taste, but he was tempted. If only to bother his cute and adorable kouhai of course.

“Hmm, Tobio-chan, as long as you’re in Tokyo, your generous senpai would be happy to show you around.”

Kageyama quickly shot a pleading stare to Haiji, something akin to ‘please don’t leave me alone with this maniac’.

“Just come back in time for our evening run, Tobio-kun! Kakeru and I have to shop for groceries before then anyway.”

Kageyama’s mouth gaped. 

“Come Tobio-chan!” Oikawa practically yanked Kageyama out of the cafe, promising to the other university students that he’d have Tobio back in time, and that he would also join them this evening.

After they had left Haiji commented, “They make a cute pair.”

Kakeru wasn’t as sure, “Really? I don’t know how I feel about leaving Tobio with that guy.”

“Your brother’s a grown boy, I’m sure he can handle himself.” Haiji smiled while reaching for Kakeru’s hand under the table. “Besides, the two of us have some things to take care of and some time alone for now.”

Kakeru looked to Haiji, startled. “You... “

“Hmm, it’s the middle of the afternoon when Aotake is the most deserted right now. Tobio-kun is in good hands and we have time to spare.” Haiji raised his eyebrows, grinning expectantly at Kakeru.

“I can’t believe you.” Kakeru laughed while shaking his head. 

Haiji could be quite a manipulator when he wanted to be, indeed.


End file.
